


Tis the Season for Receiving

by larry_love13



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Beads, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Louis, Butt Plugs, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Felching, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Rimming, Smut, Subspace, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-06 23:17:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5434520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larry_love13/pseuds/larry_love13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis learns that sometimes receiving gifts can be better than giving them</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“I’d like to thank your mum, the Queen, and Jesus for this bum,” Harry said trailing his finger over the soft swell of Louis’ posterior as he lay face down on the bed.  Louis giggled into his arm.

“You’re ridiculous, Styles,” Louis muttered, trying to relax after a vigorous shag session.

“I’m serious! It’s my favorite part of you,” Harry admitted. “Except for your cock.”

“Psh! I thought you said my eyes and eyelashes were your favorite?” Louis wondered, wiggling his bum slightly.

“Well, they don’t give me an orgasm, so your bum and your cock win that competition,” Harry teased.  He quickly straddled Louis’ bum, cock resting snugly in between his cheeks, and squeezed his hips, muttering “fuck your arse is so brilliant”.  

“Babe, how about if I top soon?” Harry suggested now pressing his thumb into Louis’ rim.

“Ooh, use some lube, love,” Louis reminded him so Harry wiped some come off his still dripping cock and then put his thumb back. “Ah, that’s better. I dunno, we’ll see,” he teased.  

Harry huffed out an annoyed breath. “Babe, imagine my balls right here” and he pushed his thumb to Louis’ taint “and me cock filling you up, making you come?”

“Mmm, I dunno, Haz,” Louis squirmed as Harry’s thumb breached his rim and swirled it around. He gasped because it felt really, really good.

“When’s the last time you had something up your arse?” Harry wondered.

“Hmm, few weeks ago when we had Skype sex and I got off to that dildo,” Louis reminded him. “But before that? Dunno.”

Harry kissed his cheek softly “Babe, I love you and I love it when you fuck me. But I wanna fuck you for a change,” he whispered.

“Lemme think about it,” Louis mused, wanting to make him twitch. “You’re gonna have to be more convincing than that,” he teased.  He heard Harry scrambling around on the bed then he felt cold lube against his hole and something that wasn’t Harry’s finger push inside.

_Anal beads….._

“I like these,” Louis groaned as Harry slowly pushed them into Louis’ arse.

“I know,” Harry replied, smiling. “My cock is bigger than these though. Imagine how that would feel?”

Louis just smiled knowingly and spread his legs to allow the beads in further, puffing out a quick breath as each one breached his rim, slowly and deliberately, brushing against his prostate. When the last one fit snugly inside him he sighed contentedly. “Mmm feels good,” Louis said softly as Harry climbed off the bed. “Just gonna leave me here then, are ye?” Louis wondered.

“You seem to be happy with just those inside you,” Harry observed, tugging on a pair of pants and feigning disinterest.  Two could play at this game…

“Hmmm,” was all Louis said as he semi-waddled to the loo to take a leak and then a shower.  He heard Harry go downstairs but about five minutes later the bathroom door opened. Louis could see Harry taking off his pants then opening the shower door and stepping inside. “Couldn’t stay away?” Louis teased then Harry said “Hey,” and dropped to his knees and licked the tip of Louis’ cock.

“Baby,” Louis gasped, cock still sensitive from the sound fucking he gave Harry earlier in the day.  But Harry proved relentless, mouthing at him, taking him all the way into his throat, then reaching around and twisting the anal beads which made Louis buck his hips forward and his cock bury deeper in Harry’s throat.

The sensation of Harry’s mouth on his already-sensitive dick plus the pressure on his prostate from the beads meant Louis’ orgasm came quickly and suddenly, spilling down Harry’s throat in waves, eyes rolling into his head, knees buckling, Harry’s strong hands on the back of his thighs.  “Baby,” Louis said softly, running his hands through Harry’s wet curls.  Harry stood up, kissed Louis on the lips, said “I love you” then exited the shower as quickly as he entered it.  Even though they’d only recently moved in together, Louis loved Harry more than he ever thought possible….

Later that evening, they were hanging out in the lounge, Harry curled up against the side of the couch, Louis’ feet in his lap while he stretched out across the rest of the sofa.  “Love, can you take these out?” Louis asked wiggling his bum.  “Sure,” Harry replied, setting down his drink on the table then tugging down Louis’ trackies.  He hadn’t bothered to put any pants on after his shower which made for easy access…

Harry tugged the first few beads out quickly then pushed two back in slowly. “Going the wrong way, love,” Louis observed, squirming on the couch under Harry. Harry didn’t say a word just continued pulling them out, then back in; at one point, one of the larger beads hit Louis’ prostate and he screeched.  Harry then thought it wise to start pulsing the beads in and out, in and out, over and over again while Louis clawed at the couch like a cat in heat.  “Fucking hell, Harry” Louis muttered, annoyed but very, very turned on.  

Harry leaned over to his ear, “touch yourself or I stop” so Louis pushed his hips slightly off the couch now supporting his body weight with his chest.  Then he reached down and started stroking his hard cock with his right hand while tugging at his balls with his left.  He thumbed at his leaking dick, then took his hand down his shaft slowly, tortuously, as Harry continued to stimulate his prostate.  Harry started slowly dragging the beads out of Louis, his hand now flying over his cock repeatedly, as drool leaked out of his mouth. With one final “POP” of the beads out of his arse, Louis came with a shout into his hands, warm come dripping onto the expensive leather sofa.

As he collapsed onto it, trackies still down around his bum, Harry crawled up his body and said “you know, these can fuck you good,” pointing to the beads on the carpet, “but I can fuck you better. Now flip over,” he demanded, rolling Louis on his back, shirt halfway up his chest, trackies still around his thighs.  Harry straddled him and started tugging at his dick, Louis too fucked out to help.  Louis loved Harry’s cock-it’s length, girth, the way it bulged at the tip.  Harry groaned loudly as come spurted out of his dick and onto Louis’ face, covering his eyes, cheeks and a few drops on his mouth.

Harry now sat on his chest and brushed his thumb across Louis’ mouth, wiping up the come settled there. “Okay, I lied, your eyes and eyelashes DO make me come,” Harry teased.  “I lobe you,” Louis mumbled, mouth full of Harry’s thumb and his own come. “Love you too, babe,” Harry replied, kissing his forehead and lifting himself off Louis.  Harry considered this round a win for him, confident he would get to top soon.  However, it soon became obvious to Harry that he assumed too much. And he realized not only did he want to fuck Louis, but Louis _needed_ to get fucked….

_What started out as a simple request to top turned into a strange tete-a-tete, two men at an impasse over who gets to fuck whom._

Harry was a patient guy but during the next few days, Louis frustrated Harry to no end. He would grind his hips into Harry’s crotch then scamper off leaving him semi-hard, kiss him and squeeze his cock, leaving Harry hopeful he could fuck him. Then...nothing.  Harry knew what Louis needed-his cock in his arse- but he most certainly wasn’t going to just give it to him. Louis had to work for it, to tell Harry directly “I need your cock in me arse.” Nothing less would suffice in Harry’s mind; as a result, he walked around annoyed and sexually frustrated. By the fourth day, Harry’d officially had enough of Louis’ nonsense so he gave him the silent treatment, distancing himself physically from him, spending most of it in their home studio writing songs and skyping with their producer, Julian.

Harry’s request to top rattled Louis for reasons that weren't completely clear to him.  Harry’d fucked him before but Louis suddenly felt anxious about letting him do it again.  Their relationship was relatively new-less than a year-yet they’d already moved in together.  Things moved quickly between them, but they’d never discussed how Louis felt about bottoming. And if he was being honest, it wasn’t something he liked doing-even with Harry-because in his mind it equaled being submissive.  He was in control of every part of his life, including his sex life with Harry, who brilliantly agreed to whatever Louis’ fantasies dictated: being tied up, wearing lace, on-demand blow jobs, spanking. Whatever Louis imagined, Harry was game for and that was one of the reasons why Louis loved him so much.  Yet Louis stubbornly refused to relent to Harry’s request to top because if they were playing a game of "sexual chicken", Louis wasn’t gonna be the one to flinch first. But Louis was still horny so since Harry was busy-and giving him the silent treatment-Louis decided to take matters into his own hands, literally, as he sat naked on the bed and pushed two fingers into his hole with a gasp.  It felt...good...but his short digits couldn’t quite reach his prostate so he soon got frustrated by his inability to reach it.  Harry’s long, slender fingers could do so easily, however, so Louis finally relented and decided to see if he would join him.  But just for fingering...Louis STILL wasn't ready to concede to Harry topping….

So with his back to the mirror, fingers in his hole, Louis snapped a selfie over his shoulder and quickly sent it to Harry.  About five seconds later he heard Harry’s heavy footsteps on the stairs and him bellowing “LOUIS!” as he climbed them two at a time. Harry’s mood changed quickly when he saw Louis’ sext and he knew they needed to talk about this.  When he arrived in the doorway, he took off his shirt and sat behind Louis on the edge of the bed, kissing his shoulder, as Louis continued to pulse his fingers into his wet hole.  “Baby,” Harry said softly, gently removing Louis’ fingers and inserting his own as Louis pressed his bum into the mattress.  “Is this what you wanted?” Harry whispered and Louis nodded.  “Use your words, baby,” Harry insisted.  

“Yes,” Louis gasped. “Need...your...fingers...fuck…”  

“Hmm, I think you need more than just me fingers, love,” Harry admonished him.  

“What...do...you...mean…?” Louis gasped, arse bouncing on the bed.  Harry stayed silent, and within minutes, Harry’d found his prostate and Louis began pulsing his hips to match Harry’s fingers. “Harry!” he gasped.

“Lou, you’ve been a total cock tease the past few days. You get so grumpy and pissy when you need my cock, did you know that?” Harry asked. Louis shook his head, even though he knew deep down Harry was right. “You don’t even know you need it but I do because of how you act: getting me turned on and leaving me hanging and generally acting like a complete twat,” Harry explained, orgasm building inside Louis.  He twisted his fingers roughly, causing Louis to gasp.

“Listen to me: needing or wanting me to fuck you doesn’t mean you lose control of the situation, Lou.  You’re not a sub and I know that, trust me. In fact it’s the exact opposite because I’ll fuck you wherever, whenever, however you want. You tell me what you want and I’ll do it. Promise.  You’re still the boss here, Lou, yeah?”  Louis nodded because he knew he was right; Harry was the most willing and engaging lover Louis had ever had.  “Tell me what you really want, Louis,” Harry gruffly demanded in Louis’ ear. “Or I stop my fingers and walk out the door.” Okay, that was the last thing Louis wanted right now, especially because Harry decided to scrape his teeth down Louis’ neck at that moment and start nipping bites into his shoulder.  

“You,” Louis practically sobbed. “Need you. So much.”  

“What part of me, Lou?” Harry hummed into his sweaty skin.

“Your cock. In me arse. Please,” Louis practically begged.

“Okay, you’ll get it once you come,” Harry promised.  Harry then slipped a third finger into Louis and it didn’t take long for him to come, the sweet release he’d been wanting for days.  It felt so good he almost cried.

 _Harry knew how Louis felt about bottoming without him even telling him.  God, Harry was amazing and willing to do whatever Louis wanted sexually, whether he bottomed or topped. And that was bloody brilliant,_ Louis thought.

“Baby,” he gasped into Harry’s mouth as he kissed him sweetly.  “I know, love, I know,” was all Harry said as he stripped naked and slicked up his cock, Louis still sitting on his thighs.  “How do you want me?” Harry asked and Louis just raised up on all fours and wiggled his bum in reply.  Harry entered him slowly, teasingly, almost to the point of being excruciatingly purposeful in his actions.  When he bottomed out he pressed his mouth to Louis’ ear and said “feel better?”

“Yes,” Louis gasped as Harry gripped his hips and started thrusting into him, and Louis felt completely relaxed for the first time in days. Harry did everything Louis liked, quick bursts of his hips followed by slow rolls, brushing against his prostate and making his body twitch.  

“Babe, amazing,” Louis groaned as Harry pressed into him.  

"I like making you feel good, Louis. I want to be the one who makes you feel that way," Harry said softly, kissing Louis' shoulders.

"You are, love, promise," Louis replied. _Harry lived for making Louis feel amazing, which is why he let him fuck him all the time.  But Louis also felt really fucking good right now, while Harry topped him.  Hmm, this was a new development in their relationship...for Louis anyway........_

Finally Louis reached back and grabbed Harry’s thigh. “Babe, stop,” he demanded suddenly. “Okay,” Harry said hesitantly because neither of them had come yet. Louis pulled himself off Harry’s cock and nodded towards the headboard. “If I’m the boss, I wanna ride you,” Louis explained quickly, Harry smiled, sitting down on the bed, Louis straddling his lap, reverse cowgirl, facing the mirror.  Harry wrapped his strong hands around Louis’ waist as he lowered himself onto his cock, grinding his hips into him, feeling the burn of his thighs against Harry’s.  

“God damn you look so pretty like this. I like it this way too,” Harry groaned as he watched Louis ride him in the mirror, hard cock bouncing.  Harry pressed his hands all over Louis and roughly grabbed his arse. “Baby you feel so good, god I love you,” Harry said. Louis loved the way Harry talked to him during sex.  With each pulse of his arse over Harry’s cock, Louis felt all the tension and annoyance from the past few days escape his body as Harry’s dirty talk inspired him to continue, even though his thighs shuddered from exertion.  Harry brushed his hands up Louis’ chest and pinched his nipples while sucking a love bite into his shoulder. “Fuck you feel so good, fucking touch your cock,” Harry demanded so Louis reached down to stroke himself, making eye contact with Harry in the mirror.  Then Louis grabbed both of their balls and gave a quick tug, garnering a groan out of Harry. “Fuck, Lou, so fucking hot,” Harry moaned. “Your arse looks brilliant stretched around me cock. Fuck I love it so much,” he observed as Louis pressed his hips down into Harry’s pelvis and wrenched a deep, guttural moan out of Harry.  

 _Maybe he was right?_ Louis thought.   _He was in control of the situation; they were fucking the way he wanted and he was absolutely wrecking Harry in the process.  This wasn’t about being submissive it was about being a generous lover to Harry whom he loved with all his heart.  Maybe bottoming with Harry was something he needed to accept and enjoy?_

In between downward thrusts, Louis gasped “Harry...gonna...fucking...come...God…” and with one last stroke of his cock he spilled into his hand, arse contracting around Harry’s cock.

“Jesus, Fuck, Louis you feel so fucking good,” Harry whispered in his ear as his hips slowed to ride out his orgasm.  Harry pulled him into his chest, pressing kisses to his shoulder, taking Louis’ come-covered hands and putting them on his own waist.  Louis took his fingers and put them in his mouth, licking his own come off them then turning his mouth to kiss Harry.  “Lou you’re fucking amazing,” Harry told him as their sweaty bodies intertwined.  “See, we did it your way and we both got what we wanted, yeah?” Harry asked and Louis nodded softly.  However, Harry still hadn’t come yet so after kissing for quite some time, Louis mentioned that fact and Harry chuckled. “Not done fucking you yet. Figured I don’t know when I’ll get to do this again, wanted it to last a while.”  

A soft smile spread across Louis’ face. “You’ll get to do it again soon. Promise,” he replied as Harry tugged on his bottom lip in response.

Suddenly, Louis climbed off Harry’s lap and walked over to their balcony doors, throwing them open as the cool December night air rushed in.  He grabbed a chair and braced himself against it, arse in the air, facing Harry.  The way the moonlight draped over Louis’ body made him look ethereal, angelic and other-worldly, soft blue reflection illuminating him in the darkness. “What do you want, love?” Harry asked gently, breathless at the sight of his gorgeous boyfriend.  

“You, baby, you,” Louis breathed out and he felt Harry wrapping his arms around his waist almost immediately.  Then Harry dropped to his knees, pressing his tongue to Louis’ calf, the warm, rough feeling a welcome contrast to the chill bumps covering his body.  The cool night air washed over them, prickling their sweaty skin as Harry traced his tongue up his calf, teeth dragging up his hamstring, then tracing down his crack to lap up his own pre-come now leaking out of Louis’ arse. Louis flinched slightly. “You’re sensitive now, huh, babe?” Harry asked and Louis nodded. “Okay, I’ll leave it alone,” he replied, tongue now continuing down the other side of Louis’ bum.  

“No,” Louis said suddenly and Harry’s large, strong hands gripped his thighs. “I mean I am sensitive but I want your tongue inside me. Please,” he asked.  Harry didn’t say a word, just continued licking and nipping the backs of his left leg as Louis’ nipples stood at attention in the cold breeze.  He felt Harry step away for a split second then as he circled his rim with his tongue, he wrapped a cock ring around Louis’ cock.

Oh fuck...Harry loved wearing the ring but Louis wasn’t a big fan because he was too impatient to handle orgasm denial. When he wanted to come, he wanted to come, not put it off just for shits and giggles.  “No, Harry,” he demanded, shaking his head and he felt Harry remove the ring as requested.  “Okay, babe, sorry,” Harry apologized. “Just thought you might like it as much as I do.”

But Harry’s long, strong tongue inside his already sensitive hole made Louis lose his mind so when his cock started filling up he suddenly changed his mind. Harry was so fucking good at this, Louis honestly didn’t know why he didn’t make him rim him every fucking day…

“Harry, stop,” he said, putting his hand on Harry’s curls.  Louis gasped when Harry’s long giraffe tongue pulled out of his hole.  “You done, love?” Harry asked, now kissing his bum cheeks. Louis shook his head. “No, want the cock ring. I’ll give it a try,” he admitted softly and he felt Harry smile into his bum as he reached down to pick it up and place it on Louis’ cock, Louis enjoying the snug, tight feeling of it.

“That okay?” Harry asked, returning his mouth to Louis’ hole.  “Mmm,” was all Louis could manage as Harry started determinedly eating him out, pressing two fingers into him, splitting them with his tongue.  “FUCK!” Louis gasped as they brushed past his prostate, hard cock continuing to fill up, body now bent over at a ninety degree angle as Harry swirled his tongue inside him.  Then Harry started talking dirty again and Louis bloody lost it.

“Fuck, Lou you taste so good, fuck your arse is amazing, I can’t wait to get inside you, gonna fuck you so hard, you’re so wet, Jesus, me cock is gonna slide into you, don’t know how much more I can take, love. I wanna fuck you,” he muttered and Louis whined high in his throat.  “HARRY!” he yelped when Harry’s teeth scraped his rim.  He felt him remove his face and stand up, quickly pressing his leaking cock to Louis’ hole, his wet face now in Louis’ neck.  As he pushed inside, he bit at Louis’ pulse point on his neck and wiped his mouth along his shoulder.  Harry bottomed out quickly, Louis’ slick wet hole ready for him.

“Baby,” Harry gasped as he squeezed Louis’ cock then grabbed his hips with both hands and started pounding into him, sometimes pulling his cock almost completely out then slamming it back in, Louis’ head bouncing, his knees shaking from exertion.  But this is what he wanted-what he needed-and Harry was the only one who could give it to him.  And he felt so fucking good too…

“Lou,” Harry suddenly whispered. “I wanna come in your arse then suck you off to come down my throat. Would that be okay?” he asked hesitantly.

 _What a brilliant fucking idea_ , Louis thought. “Yes, want to, please,” he begged.

“Okay, baby,” Harry replied, holding Louis’ waist into his, hips pulsing into him, sweaty bodies oblivious to the cold breeze washing over them.

“M close, baby, so close, fucking hell your arse, Jesus,” Harry moaned, hips moving faster, poundings getting stronger.  Suddenly he stilled himself and Louis then bit down on Louis’ shoulder as warm, hot come filled up Louis.  “Fuckkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk,” Harry moaned, curls tickling Louis’ back.

“Harry,” Louis gasped as his red, leaking cock stared back at him, Harry’s fingers digging into his hip bones.  “Want the plug,” he whispered and Harry kissed his cheek then pulled out, bending him over so the come wouldn’t leak out.  He returned quickly pressing the black butt plug into Louis then sliding in between him and the chair, tucking his beautiful curls behind his ear.  He pulled Louis to him, cock plunging down his throat, Harry holding Louis up by his bum.

“Babe,” Louis whispered as the familiar warmth of Harry’s mouth enveloped him.  Harry took his entire cock into his mouth in one gasp, then removed the ring, Louis’ leaking cock thankful for the release. It didn’t take long for Louis’ orgasm to start building as his cock bumped the back of Harry’s throat, hands gripping the chair, legs struggling to stay upright.  Harry started humming around his cock and Louis let the sweet release wash over him, body shuddering, come shooting down Harry’s throat, legs collapsing, Harry’s nails digging into his fleshy bum.  He let go of the chair and slid down Harry’s body, cock popping out of his mouth with a “schwook!” sound to settle in Harry’s lap, large arms enveloping him as he collapsed.  

“Louis, I love you,” Harry whispered, as his warm hands pressed all over his body then lifted him up, legs wrapped around his waist as he carried him to the bed.  Louis stayed silent, too fucked out and exhausted to say a word.  He felt Harry lay him down on the bed then heard him close the balcony doors, and the room start to warm up again.  Harry slid back into bed, brushing a cloth across his chest in a vain attempt to clean him up, then gave up and wrapped him up, his body heat a welcome relief.  Harry kissed the top of his sweaty, messed up fringe and Louis finally willed himself to speak, making eye contact with Harry’s gorgeous green eyes.  “Thank you,” he whispered. “Love you so much” Louis said, head falling into the pillow and eyes closing, finally relaxed and sated enough to sleep.

Louis woke up to Harry softly snoring next to him, warm body pressed to his, curls tickling his neck and as he gazed at his beautiful boyfriend he suddenly realized how ridiculous he’d been acting lately. Louis wasn’t Harry’s "fuck boy", ready to bend over to his every whim and get fucked on the daily; they were in a caring, loving relationship that required give and take emotionally _and_ sexually.  And Louis consistently gave Harry his cock and Harry willingly took it, brilliantly allowing Louis to explore his fantasies. Louis needed to let Harry do the same to him and be able to ask for it when he wanted it, without being such a wanker.  Harry enjoyed making Louis feel good and last night he helped him reach a new level of orgasm bliss.  This was Harry, after all, the man he wanted to spend the rest of his life with, and he would do anything to make him happy. And if that meant letting him fuck him consistently, then he needed to let go of his issues over Harry topping.  Louis had to apologize and he knew just how to do it…

He straddled Harry’s chest and pressed soft, lingering kisses against his gorgeous, soft lips as Harry stirred awake.  “Hey, babe,” he said sleepily. “You okay?”

“Yes,” Louis said quickly in between kisses. “Wanted to apologize for being such a wanker the past few days.”

Harry laughed softly and squeezed Louis’ bare arse. “‘s okay, babe, no worries,” he replied.  “I mean if the only issue we have is you being hesitant to ask me to fuck you then I can live with that. Cause it also means I get fucked more,” he admitted.

“You’re the sweetest, kindest man I’ve ever met and I’m so lucky to have you,” Louis admitted fondly.  And he meant it…

“Aw, it’s mutual, love,” Harry replied.

"No I'm not Harry. I'm really very selfish and stubborn and I'm sorry about that," Louis said softly.  

Harry tipped his chin up with his hand. "Hey, look at me," he asked as Louis stared into his green eyes. "You're not selfish, Lou, you have a generous heart and soul. You are a bit stubborn," Harry teased, "but I'm fine with that because I like a bit of a challenge," he smiled.  "Like if you hadn't sent me that sext I was eventually just gonna throw you on the bed and have me way with you."

"Ooh, darn, I might've liked that," Louis said seductively. Harry cocked an eyebrow at him knowingly.  "Maybe we could try that sometime?" Harry nodded affirmatively and bit his lip, eyes grazing over Louis' delicious body.

"Next time hopefully you won't be such a cock tease and can just ask me to manhandle you," Harry replied, tracing his finger tip around Louis' nipple.

"I will, promise," Louis agreed.  Suddenly he said “Wanna suck you,” then slid down his chest to his naked semi-erect cock.

“Lou I haven’t showered since I fucked you last night,” he reminded him and Louis just shrugged as if he didn’t care.   “Does it taste okay?” Harry asked worriedly and Louis just hummed agreement around his cock.  “Fuck, Lou, that’s so hot,” Harry groaned as he threw his head back on the pillow and watched as Louis deep throated him, tongue wrapping around his cock, sliding up and down, spit lingering on it and mixing with the pre-come pooled at the slit.

“I like this kind of apology,” Harry admitted as he raked his hand thru Louis’ fringe. “It’s a ‘win-win’ situation, oh fuck, I get to fuck you, oh fuck, and get me dick sucked, fuck, Lou that feels so good,” Harry groaned.  Louis wrapped his hand around the base of Harry’s cock and squeezed it then slid it quickly up, thumb grazing against its bulging vein.  Then with his other hand he tugged on Harry’s balls and felt his entire cock pulse and come begin to leak out the tip.

“Lou, FUCK,” he muttered, now gripping the sheets with his other hand.  A few more deep throats and Harry came, warm come quickly filling Louis’ mouth and spilling down his throat.  As Harry panted, Louis started kissing back up his torso and when he reached his neck Harry said “apology accepted,” causing both of them to laugh.  Louis kissed his cheek and replied “go back to sleep, gonna hit the shower." He started to walk away when he felt Harry tug at his hand

“Babe, I love you,” Harry said.

“Love you too,” Louis replied and felt his heart swell slightly because the dopey, dick-drunk look Harry had on his face right now was what Louis wanted him to look like all the time.  It meant “I feel amazing because of you and no one else,” and Louis realized he made him look that way by being willing to receive Harry's affections.  And he felt pretty darn good about it.

As Louis stepped into the steaming hot shower he scrubbed the sweat and come that had dried on his body, letting the water rinse over him for the better part of half-an-hour.  Harry’s words replayed in his head “you tell me what you want to do and I’ll do it. Promise.”  And suddenly Louis realized that Harry’s giving nature extended to him topping.  Louis could explore his fantasies while _Harry fucked him as well as vice-versa._ Harry was truly a gift and Louis needed and wanted to do a better job of “receiving” him.  This sudden revelation made him realize he did have one fantasy he had an urge to try out…

So he toweled off and slid into bed with Harry, rousting him awake in the process.  Harry dipped his head into Louis’ neck and said “mmm, Lou, you smell so good. Did you use my fancy pomegranate scrub?”  Louis nodded, pressing his body to Harry’s as he wrapped him in his large, warm, inviting arms.  “God you smell good enough to eat,” Harry whispered in his ear as he dragged his tongue down his neck.

“Speaking of that, will you?” Louis asked softly.  Harry popped his head up quickly and stared at Louis in amazement. “Eat me out, I mean,” Louis clarified. Harry propped his head on his arm and smiled. “Lou are you sure? That’s so…”

“Submissive?” Louis finished his sentence.

“Yeah,” Harry agreed.

“Look, Harry, you said you’d do whatever I wanted right? So I don’t see it as being submissive, I see it as getting what I want,” Louis explained affirmatively, which made Harry laugh.  “And you let me eat you out after you’re plugged all the time and you like it yeah?” Louis asked and Harry nodded. “You’re such an amazing lover, Harry and you give constantly to me and I feel like all I do is take, take, take from you. So I want to reciprocate and be willing to receive your gifts more often,” he admitted.  

A small, wry smile spread across Harry’s face. “Louis Tomlinson, are you saying my cock is a ‘gift’?” he asked, nipping a bite into Louis’ neck.

Louis laughed. “Maybe,” he teased. “And your tongue too. Your tongue is fucking brilliant as well.”  

“Wow, the cock ring, the plug, me eating you out after. If I didn’t know better, I’d think you were turning into a sub, Lou,” Harry teased.  Louis playfully pinched his nipple and Harry squawked then tapped his hip “Okay if that’s what you want, let’s do it!  Here, sit on my chest,” he requested so Louis did, bum towards his face.  He felt Harry slowly pull the plug out and he heaved out a breath when it was fully removed.  

“Lou, if at any point you dont like this tell me and all stopped," Harry said, then pressed his strong tongue against Louis’ stretched hole, lapping up the come that started dripping out.  Louis hissed because he was so sensitive from the sound rogering he’d had the previous night as well as wearing the plug for eight hours.  But then Harry tilted his hips back towards him and buried his face in his arse and

_WOW_

The experience alternated between being too much and not enough, leaving Louis begging for more and pleading for Harry to stop.  Louis dug his nails into Harry’s stomach and thighs as he attempted to hang on to his emotions and remain coherent.  But when Harry said “fuck, Lou, your ass tastes even more amazing with my come in it,” Louis lost all control and choked out a sob.

“Lou, I can stop,” Harry muttered.

“NO!” Louis shouted, tears hovering on his eyelids. “If you stop I’m fucking breaking up with you!”

“Okay, babe, just relax,” Harry chuckled as he pressed his hand to Louis’ back and made him lay down on his stomach.  Harry wrapped his strong hands around Louis’ tiny waist and held his arse to his face so he couldn’t move, couldn’t wiggle around, just had to lay there and take what Harry was giving him.

And what he was giving him was all that Louis needed….and what he’d asked for.  And it was fucking amazing.

He bit his lip, tears dripping down his face and onto Harry’s stomach, nails scratching the outside of his muscular thighs like a cat, as Harry edged him closer to orgasm.  Louis felt his legs start to tremble, a warm sensation washed over his body as Harry said “you’re close, yeah? I can feel your arse tightening around me tongue.”

“FUCKKKKKKKKKKKKK!” Louis sobbed as he dug his nails into Harry’s hips so hard he drew blood and he lost all feeling below his waist as he had the most mind-blowing orgasm of his natural born life, warm come squishing in between them.  Louis huffed out quick breaths as Harry jerked himself off quickly, come spurting onto Louis’ face.  He was literally covered head to toe in come and he’d never felt more blissed out and amazing in his life.  

Louis soon felt the cool sheets against his sweaty skin and Harry tucking himself behind him, wrapping them both in the duvet.  Harry pressed his hands on him, lips on his neck, muttering “Louis I love you” and all Louis could do in response was breathe deeply as his body continued to tremble, occasional bursts of come still being released from his cock, stars still dancing behind his eyelids.  He drifted back to sleep to the sounds of Harry saying “that was amazing, baby” and it really, truly was.

He awoke a short while later because even though he was wrapped up in the duvet, Louis still felt chilly  His brain, however, felt slightly more coherent than it had before and he realized he was facing towards the foot of the bed, not even laying on a pillow. But he was too lazy to reach down and get one so he waited until Harry returned from the shower, still starkers, hair dripping wet. He slid into the bed saying “sorry, needed a shower,” then he grabbed both of their pillows and wrapped Louis up in his arms again.  “You okay, love?” Harry asked, kissing his shoulder.

"Yes, more than okay," Louis murmured, enjoying the warmth of Harry's body heat against him.  Suddenly Louis said “Harry, I want to marry you,” and he heard Harry gasp behind him.

“Louis Tomlinson, did you just propose to me?” Harry asked incredulously.  They’d never formally talked about marriage and had only been dating a little over a year.

“Well I don’t have a ring or anything, but yes I guess I did,” Louis explained, now looking at Harry’s beautiful face, cheeks flushed red from the steamy shower, pink lips begging to be kissed.  “But I mean, honestly, Harry, you love me unconditionally, even when I’m being a total twat and I never, ever want to lose you. And the sex over the past few nights has been amazing and I feel like I connected to you on a new level, emotionally.  And like I said, from now on, I promise I will be more open to receiving your gifts.”

“Louis, baby, that’s the sweetest thing anyone’s ever said to me,” Harry said smiling.  

“I’m serious,” Louis said. “Now, can I receive one of my favorite gifts right now?” he asked, squeezing Harry’s cock gently.

“You sure you haven’t had enough?” Harry wondered, climbing in between his legs.  Louis just shook his head and tugged his knees back to his chest as Harry leaned over him and pressed his cock to his hole.  When Harry entered him he gasped “fuck I love you so much” and tears sprang to Louis’ eyes again, only this time because he was sure he couldn’t be more in love with Harry right now if he tried…

****************************************************************

A few weeks later, Louis awoke to soft kisses on his chest and neck. “Mmm, morning, love,” Harry muttered into his skin. “Happy birthday.”

“Thanks, baby, this is a nice way to be woken up on me birthday,” Louis replied as Harry climbed onto his waist.  

“Thought you’d like that. Listen, I wanna give you your gift first thing but I need a minute to get it ready, okay?” Harry explained quickly, looking like an eager puppy in Louis’ lap.  

“Sure, babe, whatever you need,” Louis agreed as Harry hopped off his lap. “Kay, I’ll yell for you in a bit!” Harry exclaimed as he scampered out of the room. Louis chuckled to himself because he officially had the weirdest-and cutest-boyfriend ever.  He felt himself start to drift back to sleep when he heard Harry bellow from the lounge “LOU-IS!! I’m readdyyyyY!!!!”

Louis slipped on his boxers and the robe Harry’d bought him last year for his birthday and made his way down to the lounge where he found Harry sitting in front of the tree with a big present on his lap.  “Come here,” Harry said eagerly, holding out his hand for Louis to take then leading him to sit down in front of him.  Harry wiggled his eyebrows to encourage Louis to take off the top of the present so he did and when he opened it he found Harry’s erect cock staring him in the face, with a red velvet bow wrapped around the tip.  He dropped the lid and fell onto the floor laughing “You said my cock was a gift,” Harry explained and then he burst out laughing and joined him on the floor; soon tears were running down their faces.

“Babe,” Louis gasped “you got me your dick in a box for me birthday!”

“Yup,” Harry agreed. “Figured it was the gift that keeps on giving the whole year,” he said and that made Louis laugh even harder.  Now they both had tears running down their cheeks.  Then Louis climbed onto Harry’s lap-cock still in the box-and tugged the ribbon off with his teeth.  “I love my present, baby,” Louis told him, now kissing his lips.  “And I’d like to receive it ASAP,” he said softly.

Harry wrenched his lips from Louis’ in complete shock because on all the previous holidays-even Fourth of July because they were in the states when it occurred-Harry got fucked.  Arbor Day? Harry got fucked.  Louis’ birthday? Harry got fucked.  But now, suddenly, Louis wanted to get fucked? Harry wasn’t even sure what to say….

“You sure, baby?” Harry asked. “I even prepped meself and put a plug in,” he explained wiggling his hips slightly against the floor.  Louis tugged the box off Harry’s dick. “Yeah, I mean it’s my birthday I can do what I want, right?” he asked, gently stroking Harry’s cock, garnering a hiss out of him. “Of course,” Harry agreed quickly, bracing his hands on the floor.

“Well, I’d like to get fucked on me birthday,” Louis declared, shedding his robe and boxers, sitting naked on Harry’s lap. “Can you prep me, love?” He asked softly in Harry’s ear.  “Yeah, brought the lube too,” Harry replied, digging his hand behind the presents under the tree and squirting some on his hand.  He pressed two fingers into Louis’ hole quickly as he braced himself against Harry’s chest.  Harry was already starting to sweat and Louis moaning into his ear as he fingered him open wasn’t helping his situation.  Louis seemed anxious to get Harry’s cock in his arse so the fingering was quick and just enough to get him wet. “Babe, I’m ready,” Louis proclaimed. “Want it to hurt a bit, feel the stretch,” he moaned.  

“Fuck, Lou,” Harry replied as Louis started lowering himself onto Harry’s cock, slowly, Harry’s hands gripping his luscious thighs. When he finally bottomed out, they both groaned and pressed their foreheads together.  Then Louis started bouncing on his cock and Harry gasped…

“Fuck, Lou, this plug is fucking nailing my spot with every thrust, fuck,” he breathed out.

Louis flicked his fringe out of his eyes, “I can stop” he said softly.

“No, god, no, don’t stop, just...ugh...might not last that long is all,” Harry gasped out.  Louis took that as a sign to start riding him quickly and roughly bouncing in his lap so the butt plug kept hitting Harry’s prostate every time, rotating like a fulcrum in his ass.  He started yelling expletives and digging his nails and teeth into Louis’ skin which Louis, surprisingly, really enjoyed.  

Harry soon looked a wreck, eyes wide, sweat shining on his forehead, cheeks flushed, cock pulsing inside Louis, hands gripping his waist.  Louis started grinding his arse on top of Harry’s cock and soon Harry bit his pec just beside his nipple and exclaimed “FFUCKKKKK” as warm come filled up Louis’ arse.  Harry panted hard into his chest as he rode out his orgasm then took both of them sideways to the floor.  Once the pressure of the plug in his arse released, Harry breathed a sigh of relief.  “Sorry, babe. It’s your birthday and you haven’t even come yet,” Harry apologized as they faced each other, Louis now off his cock and laying on the floor beside him.  Louis ran his hand through his curls and kissed his forehead because he was officially the sweetest.  “No worries, love. Roll over,” he suggested as Harry gently rolled onto his stomach and Louis sat in between his legs.  He pulled the plug out and licked a long, slow stripe over Harry’s beautiful, pink, stretched hole then quickly replaced his tongue with his cock.  Harry yelped at the new sensation.

“This okay, love?” Louis asked, pushing inside him.

“Yeah, brilliant, yeah,” Harry agreed as Louis’ hips hit his arse and he tugged slightly on Harry’s curls.  Sweat glistened off Harry’s lower back as the sunlight flowed into the large floor-to-ceiling windows of their lounge and Louis fucked him.  Hard.  Louis loved how reactive and expressive Harry was to his cock, making dirty talk and conforming his body to Louis’….Harry was now on all fours, pushing his hips back to meet Louis’ groaning and moaning with every pulse.

“That’s it, baby, god you’re beautiful,” Louis told him, pressing his hand down his spine then reaching around to stroke his cock.  It didn’t take long for Harry to spill into Louis’ hand, body tightening around him.  Louis gripped his hips with both hands and after a few more thrusts, came inside him, filling him up.  Louis laid his chest on Harry’s back and whispered in his ear “that was the best birthday present ever,” as they both collapsed to the floor in a sweaty heap.

Finally Harry mumbled “sorry, Lou.”

“For what, love?” Louis asked, absentmindedly twirling his curls around his finger.

“For coming before you did.  You wanting to bottom kinda threw off my plans,” Harry admitted.

Louis laughed softly. “Babe, it’s fine, promise. I loved your gift and I’d like to have it again soon.”

Harry stared at him wide-eyed. “Promise?”

Louis held out his pinky for Harry to swipe. “Promise”

*********************************************************************

The next evening they arrived back at their flat after spending Christmas day with both of their families.  “Lou I love your siblings but they’re exhausting. I don’t think I want seven kids,” Harry admitted.  Louis kissed his lips quickly “that makes two of us,” he agreed, turning the key and entering their home.  

“How about the rest of me birthday cake, love?” Louis suggested and Harry nodded.  “Good, can you put on those new silk pajamas I got you?”

“Course,” Harry agreed, squeezing Louis’ bum and sauntering off to change.  Louis busied himself in the kitchen and Harry arrived back shortly, and he looked stunning.  The dark blue pajamas dipped low in the front, white monogrammed “H” on the pocket standing out in the semi-darkness.  “Babe, you look amazing,” Louis gasped, setting down the cake on the table.

“It’s just pajamas, Lou,” Harry blushed, sitting on the chair.  Louis tucked his head into his neck “I know but you still look beautiful,” Louis reminded him, returning to the counter.  

“Lou, what’s the champagne for? What’re we celebrating?” Harry asked.  Louis turned around with two glasses of champagne. “Our second Christmas together!” Louis suggested, handing Harry his glass and watching him take a swig.  When he sat it down, his eyes settled on a silver glint in the glass as Louis bit his lip in anticipation.

“Lou, what’s THAT?!” Harry asked suddenly, pointing to the glass.  Louis fell to his knee and grabbed the silver band from the glass.  “Harry Styles, I love you so much. Will you do me the honour of being my husband?” Louis asked, eyes gleaming.  

“LOUIS!” Harry gasped, hand flying to his mouth, his eyes filling with tears.  “YES! OF COURSE YES!” Harry exclaimed, pulling Louis in for a hug, tears wetting Louis’ jumper.  “Baby, when? Where? What?” Harry muttered.

Louis laughed softly as he put the ring on Harry’s hand. “I know we’ve only been dating a little over a year but I love you and I don’t want anyone else. Ever,” Louis explained. “And I talked to your mum, Robin and your dad tonight and they gave me their blessing so I figured I’d go ahead and do it.”

Now Harry was officially crying, tears streaming down his face. “Louis, I...I can’t believe you did this. I love you so much, baby,” he said as Louis climbed into his lap.

“Love you too,” Louis whispered into his neck, kissing it at the same time and grabbing his hands.  They kissed until they were breathless then Louis said “baby, want you manhandle me, to pour champagne on me and fuck me until I tell you to stop.”

Harry dragged his tongue along Louis’ jaw.  “Call me your ‘fiance’ and I will,” he replied.

“Fuck me until I tell you to stop, my lovely fiance,” Louis said seductively as Harry lifted him off his lap and dumped him onto the table, tugging off all his clothes in seemingly one move.  Soon he had champagne in every crevice and orifice, nook and cranny, the floor covered in liquid.  And he lost track of how many orgasms he had that night…..

  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

“Harold, do you have the kids’ passports?” Louis snipped as he scurried around the lounge.

“For the thousandth time, YES!” Harry exclaimed, producing two passports from the front of the diaper bag he had slung over his shoulder.

“Good cause remember what happened that one time,” Louis reminded him bitingly and Harry rolled his eyes “Yes, Louis,” Harry hissed. “I fucking forgot my passport one time like five years ago and you’ve never let me live it down!”

“One time??” Louis exclaimed. “It was our fucking honeymoon!”

Harry simply walked away, unwilling to continue the conversation and needing to gather the rest of the twins’ belongings.  “Christ it takes a lot to get two small children out the door,” he observed, glancing at the ridiculous amount of luggage sitting by their front door and he heard Louis huff off to find his mum. When he returned a few minutes later, he had even more bags and baby stuff, Jay and the twins trailing behind.  “Who the fuck thought it was a good idea to take two toddlers to Disney World?” Louis muttered, dropping the stuff almost on Harry’s foot.

“You, Louis!” Harry reminded him. “It’s your birthday and Christmas gift, remember?”

“Well it was a stupid fucking idea,” Louis muttered under his breath.

At that moment, Charlotte, their eighteen-month-old motioned to be picked up and said “Papa Lou, what ‘fuck’ mean?”  Louis groaned.  “Um, nothing, love, let’s, um, keep that quiet cause if Grandma Jay hears you say that she’ll have my fu...my head on a platter,” he said to her, kissing her cheek as she wiggled out of his arms.  

When she toddled off, Harry took a step towards him and grabbed him by the back of the neck, kissing him roughly then staring at him, foreheads together. “Lou, we’ve been on five world tours, we can take two toddlers and your mum to Disney Fucking World together,” he reassured him.  

The next thing they heard was their other twin, John William, say in his adorable toddler voice “Didney Fucking Wurld” as he picked up a bottle that’d dropped out of Harry’s diaper bag.  They both sighed. 

“We really need to watch our language,” Louis observed as he called after the boy. “John William, don’t repeat that, young man!” he told him, picking him up and tickling his belly.  Jay came around the corner from the kitchen and said “you lot ready?” And they were so they gathered the kids and the seemingly endless amount of luggage and trudged off to the airport.

They sat in first class, the twins crawling over them like they were a bloody jungle gym, Jay trying to keep some semblance of order.  And Louis got more annoyed with each passing minute….not at the kids, just with everything. The flight, the sitting for an extended period of time, being unable to touch Harry. “We are one hour into a ten hour fucking flight and these kids are already jumping out of their skin,” Louis observed as one child bounced from his lap over to Jay’s. 

“Lou, what’s up your arse?” Jay snarked.

“Nothing, that’s the problem,” Louis muttered under his breath.  “I gotta go to the loo, be right back,” he said, tossing his seatbelt behind him. 

He shut the door to take a leak then splashed water on his face in an attempt to calm down when it hit him: he and Harry hadn’t had sex in months.  Between the kids’ teething then Harry getting sick and giving it to the kids and Louis having to take care of all of them, their sex life had taken a nosedive recently.  

And Louis needed Harry. 

Desperately.  

Physically. 

And he needed to tell him. But how? And when?

He wondered if Harry noticed? Most likely, he thought. Harry notices everything, as he dried his hands and returned to his seat, grabbing John William to sit on his lap.  As he tickled him, he stood on his legs as giggled screams of “papa, stop!” echoing thru the cabin.  John William started waving at the lady sitting behind them and Louis saw her wave back.

“Guess where we’re going!” John William asked her.

“Don’t know, love,” she replied sweetly.

“Didney fuckng Wurld!” he exclaimed and Louis heard two sharp gasps of air-one from Jay the other from the woman sitting behind him-as both him and Harry exploded into laughter.  Jay tugged the boy from Louis’ lap as he asked “gamma, I say bad word?”

“No, love. Where did you hear that?” she asked bitingly.

“Daddy Hawwy,” he replied, which just made Harry laugh even harder.

“Harry Edward Styles-Tomlinson can you please watch your language around the children?” Jay admonished.  Now Harry and Louis had tears running down their faces from laughing.  “Sorry, love,” Jay said to the lady behind them.

“It’s okay,” she replied, smiling. “I’ve got three boys, I’ve heard much worse.”

“Bless you,” Jay said, gathering the kids and flipping the ipad open to “Finding Nemo” as Harry and Louis attempted to catch their collective breaths.  Harry tugged Louis to his side, wrapping his arm around his shoulders as they giggled like teenagers.  Louis suddenly felt relaxed enough to take a short nap, the kids preoccupied with their movie, Harry’s warm body like a night cap, lulling him to sleep in no time.

After getting situated in their Disney villa, Louis’ mum put one of the twins to bed while Louis told Harry to go lay down and he would get the other to sleep. When he returned to their room he said “everyone is finally asleep including me mum” then realized Harry was snoring, splayed out on their bed like a starfish, still fully clothed.  He’d had a rough couple of months, writing for his new solo album, tending to sick children, being an attentive husband on top of all of that, and he definitely needed the rest.  Louis started taking off Harry’s shoes then tried tugging off his jeans but he should’ve known that was a losing battle. Harry stirred awake as Louis got them to the middle of his hip and said “hey, babe,” sleepily.

“I was just trying to take off your skinnies. In the seven years I’ve known you I still don’t understand how you can sleep in these stupid things,” Louis teased as Harry shimmied out of his trousers quicker than Louis could’ve done it.  Harry tossed the jeans aside and Louis stared at his waist, because he was half hard. Louis licked his lips.   “Lou, c’mere,” Harry said, motioning for Louis to sit on his chest.

As Harry’s thumb grazed across Louis’ wrist pulse, they both gasped at the extended contact.  Louis sat on his lower abdomen, Harry’s free hand sliding up Louis’ leg, under his shorts to rest on his arse.  Louis leaned forward and when their lips met, they both felt the stress of the past few months escaping their bodies. 

Louis kissed him softly, gently at first, then building up intensity as Harry’s luscious tongue swirled around in his mouth. Harry wrenched his mouth from Louis’ suddenly, causing him to whine softly like a puppy.  “Lou you’ve been in a proper shit mood lately. What’s up?” he asked.

Of course Harry noticed Louis’ snippiness, Louis confirmed.  A fond look spread across Louis’ face because he had the most amazing husband in the world. “I’m sorry, love, I just...I miss you,” Louis admitted softly.

“Don’t be sorry.  Any part of me you miss more than the others?” Harry teased, brushing Louis’ fringe out of his eyes.

Louis’ eyes expanded in size “Your cock, baby. I need it inside me so badly,” he groaned, digging his head into Harry’s neck.

“That’s what I thought. I’m just glad you’re able to ask for it now,” Harry replied, squeezing his bum and kissing his cheek as Louis’ hands began exploring his body.  He was hard within minutes, cock pulsing underneath Louis. 

"I can,” Louis confirmed. “I know,  I wish I did it more often,” he admitted, small soft hands pressing down Harry’s torso.

“Me too,” Harry agreed, now biting softly into his neck and dragging his tongue across Louis’ neck.  Harry kissed his upper torso and collarbones while grinding Louis’ hips into his hard cock, which was now poking Louis in the fleshy bum.  “Babe,” Louis gasped out when Harry’s hand slipped inside his pants and roughly swirled against his tight rim.  Now Harry’s massive hands gripped Louis’ arse as they dry humped each other, Louis’ cock rubbing against Harry’s stomach. While the friction was a welcome relief, Louis needed more.

“Love,” Louis said finally.

“What do you want, Lou?” Harry whispered. “I’ll do anything to make you happy.”

Louis grunted as Harry’s tongue swirled in his ear.  “Prep me, wanna ride you” which made Harry groan.

“Yes, yes, yes,” he replied quickly. “Is the door locked?” he asked and Louis nodded. They’d learned their lesson about locking the bedroom door after Charlotte walked in on them one night. They had to explain to her that sometimes when two daddies love each other they like to wrestle….

“Lube?” Louis asked and Harry produced some seemingly out of nowhere then pressed two cold fingers to Louis’ hole. This was good, Louis thought as their sweaty-but still semi-clothed-bodies writhed against each other.  Louis tugged off his shirt and shorts and Harry’s pants so they were finally naked.  Harry moved him up his chest and slowly put his cock in his mouth, fingers twisting in his hole. “Fuck,” Louis gasped as he watched his dick disappear into Harry’s gorgeous mouth.  He gripped the bed frame as the sensation of being fingered and sucked off rattled through his body, all the way to the tips of his toes. Louis loved getting blow jobs from Harry, the way his generous mouth enveloped his dick, wet tight heat driving him mad, long tongue wrapping around the cock head and licking the pre-come.  When Harry’s fingers grazed past his prostate, his arse clenched around them, body stilling in Harry’s mouth, eyes closed. He pressed his hips back to meet Harry’s fingers and when he did his cock popped out of Harry’s mouth, spit and come sliding down his chin and onto his chest.  “Babe,” he gasped. “m ready, please,” he begged, sliding down Harry’s chest, lips brushing over his as his arse met Harry’s hard cock.  He rubbed the tip against his hole a few times, Harry gripping his hips, pink lips wet and luscious.  

Louis lowered himself down on Harry’s cock slowly, small gasps escaping his mouth, slick cock stretching him open, the familiar slide of his husband’s dick in his arse a welcome sensation.

“Fuck, Lou you’re so tight, babe, feels so good,” Harry groaned, digging his thumbs into Louis’ hips, Louis pulsing his hips down to meet Harry’s. 

“Ffuuckkk,” he gasped because this was exactly what he needed...as he started gliding his hips across Harry’s, digging his arse into him and flicking it backwards.  He braced his hands against Harry’s chest as he started bouncing against his hips, each pulse opening him up a bit further.  Harry gripped the base of Louis’ cock, sliding his hand up the shaft and brushing his thumb across the slit, left hand digging into Louis’ fleshy thigh.

“God, I need this, I need you, baby,” Louis gasped as his body shuddered at the sensation of having Harry inside him and hands all over him.  “Like, I love our kids, but they put a serious wrinkle in our sex life,” Louis admitted, thighs flexing against Harry’s hips.

“Yeah, they do,” Harry grunted. “But can we not talk about the kids right now, Lou? I’m literally balls deep,” he reminded him with a thrust of his hips.  Louis smiled and let his head fall back, hands on the tops of Harry’s thighs, his cock hitting his prostate with every bounce.  Soft breathy gasps turned into expletives as Louis inched closer to his orgasm, cock leaking.

Suddenly Harry wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him to his chest then started fucking into him roughly and quickly. “Sorry know you said you want to ride me but, fuck, you’re being a tease and I need to fuck you,” Harry whispered in his ear as Louis smiled.  

“Go for it, babe,” Louis encouraged as Harry’s cock drove deeper into his arse, the stress from the past few months escaping his body with each thrust.  “Mmm you feel so good,” Louis hummed into Harry’s chest, placing soft kisses there, reaching down to stroke his own cock, pre-come leaking out.  The intensity of Harry’s thrusts brought Louis to orgasm quickly, come spurting over his hand and onto Harry’s waist, mouth gaping, eyelashes fluttering.  “Ooooh,” he gasped at Harry literally manhandling him, pressing his arse down to meet his cock, harder and faster with each go.

“Lou, fuck” Harry moaned, now thrusting Louis’ hips down to meet his cock, quick, quicker, hard, harder, rougher, Louis’ head bouncing on his chest. “Fuckkkkkkkkkkkk,” he exclaimed as warm come filled up Louis’ arse, Harry bracing himself against the bed.  “Lou, Lou, Lou,” he whispered as come continued to spurt out of his cock.  Louis felt relaxed for the first time in weeks….

Harry pulled out and tucked Louis into his arm, arse up and began tracing circles in his back, warm kisses against his skin.  “You look much happier now,” Harry observed, a smile now spread across Louis’ face.  “Mmmm much,” Louis replied, wrapping an arm around Harry’s waist.  “Wish we had the plug.”

Harry chuckled softly. “I’ve got 52 bottles and 35 pacifiers but no sex toys, sorry,” he admitted.

“Story of our lives lately,” Louis replied laughing.

“Remember on our honeymoon we brought that entire box of sex toys and used every one,” Harry reminisced.

“God yes. I began to wonder if you even needed me there,” Louis teased, brushing his lips across Harry’s.

“Of course I needed you there, Lou. Who else was gonna hold the dildo while I fucked myself on it?” He teased, hand now resting against the small of Louis’ back.  “I never did thank your mum for this arse. Maybe I should this trip?” he wondered, now kissing Louis’ shoulder.

“Haha, maybe?” Louis wondered, relaxing into the bed as Harry kissed down his body.  When he got to his bum, he traced his tongue down the top of his crack and Louis gasped because surely he wasn’t gonna…

YES HE WAS…

“Haz!” Louis exclaimed as Harry’s tongue breached his rim.

“Just a few licks, babe, please,” Harry begged and, fuck who was Louis to deny him this? He hadn’t done this in years-and Louis fucking loved it-so he settled back into the bed, Harry’s deft tongue swirling inside him.  God he felt so good, Louis thought as Harry lifted his hips off the bed and reached around to thumb at his slit.  He was gonna have two orgasms in one night and he couldn’t remember the last time that happened….

He hissed and moaned because his hole was very, very sensitive, as was his cock but the glorious sensation of it all made him feel warm all over.  And Harry’s moaning and “yummy” remarks were music to Louis’ ears.  “Can’t believe you’re doing this, babe,” Louis observed, hand running through Harry’s hair as his head was buried in his arse.

“I love your arse, Lou, fuck,” Harry groaned bringing Louis closer to an orgasm.  With one last swirl of his tongue and tug of Louis’ cock, Louis came again, come dripping onto the comforter.  “HARRY!” he yelled, Harry now kissing his bum cheeks.  He straddled his back, wiped his mouth, then started stroking himself. “Fuck I”m hard again, Lou, don’t move,” he demanded.  As if Louis could move?  As Harry’s come dripped onto Louis’ back, he felt complete, whole, alive again.  

Sated.  

Happy. 

“We need to do that more often,” Harry whispered, climbing off him to get a towel.  Louis didn’t care if he slept like this, covered in come, sensitive hole leaking, stains on the bed sheets, as long as his gorgeous and amazing husband was beside him….

When he returned, he cleaned them both off then tucked Louis and himself into bed, pulling him to his chest.  “I love receiving your gift,” Louis teased, kissing his pec.

“Mmm, I know you do, love,” Harry replied.  “If the kids will stay in your mum’s room you could get my gift every night this week.”

Louis kissed him softly, tugging on his bottom lip.  “Oh god, promise?” he asked breathily.

Harry squeezed his bum. “Of course. I mean we are at Disney FUCKING World after all,” he teased as they both dissolved into giggles.  But Harry was truly a man of his word as Louis received Harry’s “gift” five times in five nights.  Louis suggested he receive the gift for three more days then he could officially call his husband Hanukkah Harry….

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Follow me on tumblr [x](http://www.straightguysdont2.tumblr.com) and twitter [x](https://www.twitter.com/1d_beards)


End file.
